Ice Turned Warm
by Demon-Enchantress
Summary: 45 years after the series, most of the gang reunites to save Youko and a new spy Koenma had hired from an evil being. But why is Kurama in his Youko form? Will the new spy make it out alive? Who is this new spirit detective? ShuichiBotan YoukoOC OCOC LEMO
1. Prologue

Hey! Yeah, I'm back… heh, I know that this is a new story, but I've actually been working on this one for about a year now… writer's blocks and stress and whatever else kept getting in the way of finishing it… To be honest, I'm still not done with it, but I started it in a notebook and I'm almost done with it, so I figured I'd go ahead and just finish it on the computer… now, it'll just take forever to type it all! X'D Enjoy, and review!

break line...though it doesn't show, stupid settings!-----

Kurama hurried to a private shop one of his dearest friends owned. He snuck inside and went down the stairs in the back. He soon came to the bottom and sat at the end of what looked like a gypsy's table. It even had a crystal ball and a cloth with stars on it.

"Good. You're right on time," said a masculine voice from behind a curtain.

"Murota, do you have it?" Kurama asked as a figure appeared from a slit in the curtain.

"Yes, Shuichi, I do."

"Where is it?"

Murota smirked. "Getting right down to business, are we?" He dug in his dark purple, almost black, cloak and pulled out a vile filled with a red, bubbling essence. "There are a few things you must know." His voice turned serious. "You must take it on a blue moon. When the clock strikes 11:59 p.m., you must have every drop gone within five seconds.

"You are in luck," he continued. "Tomorrow night is a blue moon. Take it then."

"And if I wish to save it for another blue moon?" Kurama asked.

"If you wish to save it, it will harm you. You must take it on the next blue moon's night, or you may never be allowed to separate."

Kurama looked into the eyes of the psychic. Murota wasn't lying. Kurama nodded, and gave him a couple of shiny gold coins. He left the black magic store and drove back to his apartment. Botan was waiting for him. Other than her, no one knew what Kurama was going to do.

The next night came shortly after Kurama's return home. He went into his bedroom and saw Botan sitting peacefully on the bed. But she wasn't at peace. She was quite worried about the man with red hair.

"Are you sure it will work?" she asked after he held up the vile to her questioning look.

Kurama smiled. "I am quite sure, my lady."

Botan blushed slightly and gave a small smile as Kurama set the vile on his dresser. "What are the side effects?" she asked suddenly, her face serious.

Kurama turned around and sighed, looking at her. "He only gave me specific details on when and how to use it." He explained everything and soon it was time.

Kurama watchedthe clock intently, the vile by his lips. As soon as it turned 11:59, he drank, taking the full five seconds he was supposed to. He set it down just in time as a pain struck his stomach. It traveled down, but as it did, it turned into fire. He looked at Botan, his eyes filled with lust.

"Uh, Kurama, are you all right?" Botan asked, worried and a little frightened.

Kurama pounced onto the bed, taking her with him. He kissed her passionately, his hands roaming. Botan moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue barged into hers, exploring it. This was not the first time they had made love. But it was the first that Kurama acted as if Youko had taken over. But he hadn't. He was still the Shuichi she had fallen in love with.

_'This must be a side effect, then,'_ she thought, and moaned again as Kurama's hand found its way to her decent-sized mound of flesh. In a matter of moments, both his shirt and hers were off, followed by the rest of their clothes. Botan's legs were easily slid apart, and Kurama slid his length into her. They both gasped and cried out in pleasure. Kurama kept pumping into Botan and he went faster and harder than he ever had before. Botan didn't mind. She wanted to have one time be rough and fast. She did, however, prefer the more gentle side of him.

They climaxed together, and Kurama fell on top of Botan. He gently pulled out of her. They were asleep in each other's arms. Kurama had said he was sorry, but she just dismissed it.

Shortly after they were sound asleep, Kurama underwent a transformation. The transformation separated the kitsune from the ningen, and both lay with Botan between them, all three soundly sleeping and nude…

-+-+- this is actually a break in the story...SCENE CHANGE! -+-+-

"Alright, Ogre! I'll see this so-called demon spy," said Koenma, annoyed by the big blue oaf's continuous rantings.

"Oh, thank you sir, thank you!" George said, and ran out the door. He soon came back in with a female following him. "This is Ashi Koigokoro," the ogre said.

"Thank you, Ogre. You are dismissed," said Koenma.

"But, sir!" George wanted to stay. He thought the female in the black kimono would be a wonderful asset to Reikai.

"It's all right," came a feminine voice. It was so cold and emotionless that Koenma's eye twitched and he got shivers going up his spine.

The ogre left after a moment. "So, Ashi, what information do you have that would be of use to me?" the toddler-like ruler asked the dark female before him.

"I can give you any information. Give me a name, general location, and a day, and I will have almost everything you need to know." Her voice was just so unnatural and cold. A small sweatdrop appeared on the toddler's forehead.

"Okay, Yusuke Urameshi. He was last seen around Uptown Tokyo. He is a human. If you can give me any information about him, it will be welcomed." With a nod, the female left.

The next day, Koenma and George were doing paperwork when the female came in. "Ashi, good to see you again!" said George.

"Yusuke Urameshi…" Ashi said, ignoring the ogre and staring at Koenma, "…is not a ningen. He is a youkai. He became one before the Makai Tournament. He has a wife named Kayko and three children, two daughters and a son. He hangs out with Kazuma kuwabara, husband to Yukina Jaganshi, and ice maiden who has a half brother named Hiei Jaganshi, who has a Jagan and is a loner. Urameshi also hangs out with Kurama, a demon trapped inside a human. His human name is Shuichi Minamino, who has fallen in love with Botan, one of your ferry girls. His youkai name is Youko Kurama. The two have been split by a potion, which had only one side effect: it was mixed with a love potion, allowing KUrama and Botan to have an enjoyable night."

Koenma and George blinked and stared, their jaws dropped wide open.

"Oh, and one last thing," Ashi said, still staring at Koenma. "Yusuke is a former spirit detective of yours, but since things settled down, he has stayed in Ningenkai."

After a while, Koenma finally regained his composure. "Welcome to the team, Ashi Koigokoro," he said.

"Arigato, Koenma-sama," she thanked. But her thanks made him visibly twitch.

"Please do not call me that. You are more knowledgable and stronger than me. Probably a lot of other things, too," he mused. "But please, just call me Koenma."

"Yes, Koenma. Is there any way how I can be of service right now?"

"Yes, there is." He gave her the name of a sly but weak demon, and allowed her to kill it if she wanted to. When he was finished, she bowed, then disappeared. But she left something behind. "Ogre, get me that red and black thing on the floor!" he screamed.

Jolted back to life, George ran over and picked up the item while saying, "Yes, sir!" He brought it back and Koenma inspected it.

"I think Youko or Shuichi should look at this," he thought aloud. In his hand, held a red and black rose. But little did they know that the multi-colored rose Koenma had just put in a vase would not be the only one of its kind…

Here's the second break line...END OF PROLOGUE! -----

That was the Prologue…what'd you think? Review and tell me! I might even be able to get the first chapter up today! It's amazing…two chapters in one day! Lol… Review, please! (muah) Love y'all, my wonderful readers!

Hiei: You have issues… you can't give a kiss over the internet and through a story.

DE: You can too! See? I just did!

Hiei: Hn. I don't believe you!

DE: -glares at Hiei- Review and tell him wrong! …if you tell me wrong, I'll feel stupid and naïve and childish…I guess… lol!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter of Ice Turned Warm! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, but I'm sick and it's hard for me to concentrate…I've actually been sick since Tuesday night, and it's Friday night already… stupid project making us stay up till midnight and not even finishing but still getting 1-- on it!

EBD: Calm down, DE… be HYPER!

DE: Grr… I can't… it hurts too much.. I also don't know why I keep talking; that hurts even more…

TC: Doesn't your head hurt, too?

DE: Don't remind me! –holds head- I swear, some day…

KK: Some day, what? You'll kill all sickness in the world?

DE: Eventually, yes.

Kurama: I'm sorry, but that's near impossible…

DE: Not when I'm in control! …in control of scientific matters, anyways… the only problem is, I don't want to go through medical school and science stuff for the rest of my life… it's all school and I won't even be able to do anything until I find a decent job that will be kind enough to give me a lab of my own!

Touya: I think she's dreaming…

Everyone but DE: Yep… must be.

DE: I resent that! –pouts-

Jin: Hey li'l lassie, ya forgot ze disclaimer last chappie!

DE: OMG! I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO PUT IT IN! –runs and hides from the evil lawyers and such- heheh, they'll never find me alive!

All: O.o;;; They're not coming for you yet, DE!

DE: -looks around- I knew that… -comes out of hiding- Someone please do the disclaimer for me?

Botan: I WILL! –clears throat- DE does not own YYH or any of its characters, but she does own the plot of this and any random character whom show up! Please just ask to use her characters if you would like them for some random reason. Thankies!

DE: Nicely done, Botan.

Botan: Thankies! n.n (I will resort to using that for the happy faces, though it looks so odd…)

Story Begins+++++

Ice Turned Warm

Chapter One

Thunder roared and lightning struck. His blade had just taken its first victim. He watched as his victim fell to the knees. He pulled his blade out of the victim's stomach with a sickening slush sound. The victim's eyes were opened wide. They reflected the fear and nervousness inside the body. A sprained ankle, an unusual broken arm, and several deep slashes dominated the physical side. A crash-down dominated the mental side, and twisted, fearful emotions dominated the emotional and spiritual side. There was no way the corpse was going to live, anyway.

He looked around himself. A perfect place and a perfect night for a kill. He smiled. The rain pelted down on his face as he looked up. He lifted his blade to his nose and sniffed the scent of the blood on the blade. He then stuck his tongue out and licked the blood. He laughed as only an evil devil could laugh.

"Please, sir," a corpse said breathlessly. He looked to his right and saw it. His smile widened. He pulled out a hidden knife and cut the corpse's throat open. Blood gushed out from the jugular vein and dripped down into a pool of blood. The head lolled and finally snapped off with a horrendous crack as it hit the ground, causing the head to roll down the small hill. The eyes were wide open and the mouth formed the shape of an inescapable scream. Blood continued to gush out until the body was dry.

He was satisfied with his job. He took out a small rag and cleaned the knife, then hid it again. He started to scrape off the dried, crusted blood on his blade as he walked back to his truck.

He left the Old Coliseum on the Small Hill and drove home. Little did he know, though, that someone had been watching him. Yes, from the coliseum's roof, she watched everything. She was forbidden to stop the madman. It was her job to spy on him and not get caught, and to send feedback to her boss. She couldn't interfere with the mission about to be given to the new detective whom was still yet to be found.

She hated only being a spy and not getting in on the action, but sometimes it proved a better position. Tonight, however, was different. She couldn't stand the freak killing those innocent boys. They were only no more than twenty-two years old!

She swiftly jumped from building to building, following the truck. The rain fell harder and the lightning stuck closer as the thunder became louder. This certainly was a disastrous night.

Suddenly, she heard sirens in the distance. She looked ahead and saw police lights flashing, as well as ambulances'. Yep, tonight was definitely a disastrous night. Apparently, there had been a car accident involving nine different vehicles. Amazed, she had to continue to follow the baka murderer. She couldn't lose him, especially since now she had proof of his doings. She would not lose sight of the one she was going to kill one day.

Story break…SCENE CHANGE+

"Get me Ashi, you big blue buffoon!" the toddler-looking ruler of Reikai demanded.

"Sir! Yes sir!" The blue ogre left the room. Koenma relaxed a bit. He was very tense and all the paperwork had to be done. Most of it was dealing with the new detective they were about to find. The rest was a mix of who would go where in Reikai and missions about to unfold even more.

"You wished to see me, Koenma-sama?" a female voice came through his thoughts.

"Yes, and what have I told you about calling me that?" Koenma said in a serious tone. It struck a nerve when this particular female called him that.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me." The female went to her knees, her head lowered in a bow. Her hand-made kimono was especially designed to her liking and skill sin her job. It flowed around her gracefully.

"Oh, get up," the toddler commanded. "What have you found out about Project: Mission 0249?"

"Project: Mission 0249," she repeated. "Yaiba Ikeike. Translated: Sword Bitch. Stats: age twenty-four, height six foot three, weight 159 pounds, eye color brown, hair color black. Usually wears grays and light greens. Yaiba grew up in a wealthy town, but it was also the 'wrong' side of town. His parents were divorced at the age of three, however they continued to live under the same roof…" She finished her report a few minutes later. Then, she was given her next mission. It was the one she didn't want.

"I want you to take Botan and find the new detective," Koenma ordered. She didn't want to, but she accepted the mission.

"I shall return shortly, Sir Koenma." Then, the female was gone. The only thing that proved she was there was a black and red rose. Koenma had a small bouquet of the gorgeous rare flower in his sleeping quarters.

He sighed. He never did figure out how she got such an unusual colored rose, but that was the least of his problems. He had just sent out his most experienced warrior on a mission he knew she was going to hate. She wasn't the type to tell people about these things. She was usually quiet, mysterious; that was why no one knew anything about her.

And that's also why he sent Botan with her. She had more experience with teenagers like Yusuke. That's exactly what the new detective was like. Almost an exact duplicate of Yusuke, only different looks. And he only went to school to check out the girls.

Koenma sighed once again. Maybe he shouldn't have sent Ashi to tell the new detective of his new job. Who knew what would happen if he tried pulling something with her! She might kill him herself, and that would be a disaster.

He went back to his paperwork, pondering, having double thoughts about everything. He didn't know whether to do something one way or another.

Another break in story…SCENE CHANGE+++

The silence of Botan's mission partner somewhat scared her. They were exact opposites; she didn't know why Koenma would put the two on a mission together, let alone one Ashi would definitely hate.

She glanced at her partner. Her head was held high, and she was looking straight ahead. Her face held no emotion, her puliess eyes like the deep blue pits of an ocean. Her kimono waved in the light breeze as they walked towards Mariyu High.

"Hm," Botan sounded. _'This is Kurama's old high school. I wonder if it's changed over the last 45 years?'_ she thought to herself.

"When Ashi stopped suddenly, Botan continued a couple steps before realizing. She turned back and asked, "What's wrong, Ashi?"

"Someone is here, watching us," came the cold and alerted reply. Ashi closed her eyes and concentrated on the source of energy she felt. Whatever it was, it was trying to mas its energy. But Ashi was too skilled. She knew when something was masking its energy, trying to hide itself for a surprise attack. She opened her eyes again and turned towards the forest. She pointed up to the canopies and said, "Fifth row back, seventh branch up. Show yourself!"

There was some rustling, then quiet. The dogs even stopped barking in the park opposite the forest. Botan was a bit worries and scared. Ashi remained in her position, her eyes unblinking. She was concentrating again on the source of the energy. She found it. 'Botan, when I say move out of the way, and fast,' she told Botan telepathically. Botan nodded, and Ashi sensed the action. A moment later, she yelled, "Now!" and sent a kick flying in Botan's direction.

Botan ducked and quickly moved out of the way as Ashi's kick missed her head by less than a hair. Instead, the kick collided with a solid black blur, sending it flying into the merry-go-round in the park. It sped around and around and finally came to a halt. Botan and Ashi were waiting by the now dizzy blur.

"Hiei!" Botan gasped as she recognized what Ashi had kicked.

"Kuso," Hiei muttered. "What the hell just happened?" He regained his composure and looked up, seeing Botan's familiar worried face and a stranger's cold one. He was lost in the eyes of the stranger, as if he were dropped in a bottomless pit.

"What are you staring at, youkai?" Hiei heard the untoned voice of the cold stranger.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask in a more demanding tone.

"The one who told you to show yourself and kicked you when you were behind Botan and ignored me," she replied, her voice still cold and emotionless.

"You have very strong legs," the koorime muttered. He looked the girl up and down, and saw she was in a kimono. This confused him. So he asked, "How could you kick that high and powerful in that?"

Ashi's eyes had a small glint of interest in them now. She grabbed a side of her kimono and pulled it back. Part of her leg showed where the kimono was. Ashi did the same on the other side. Hiei just gaped.

"You see, I especially made this kimono to my liking and for my job. The slits are high for good, powerful kicked and the material is light for quick movements and agility," she explained. The glint was gone, and still, there was no emotion in her tone.

Botan suddenly jumped and turned into her bubbly self again. "Oh, how rude of me! Hiei, this is Ashi Koigokoro. Ashi, this is Hiei Jaganshi. He helped Yusuke Urameshi when he was a spirit detective over 45 years ago. He is a dear friend, though I have not seen you for almost fifteen years," she added, turning to Hiei.

"Hn. I've been busy," was the reply.

"Doing what? Having fun with innocents?" Ashi taunted.

Botan gaped while Hiei defended himself. "I have not touched an innocent in either way for decades!"

A slight smirk played on Ashi's lips. "No? You haven't taken an innocent and you haven't killed anything innocent in decades?" There was no mistaking th taunting glint in her eyes or the mocking in her voice.

Hiei stood up immediately and drew his katana, pressing it against Ashi's neck. "Say another word," he muttered angrily, "and you will die."

As Ashi's smirk started to grow, her eyes narrowing playfully, and she began to speak again, Botan interrupted the fight. "Ashi! Mind your manners! Hiei, she's always like this to people she doesn't know. And we have to get going before our new spirit detective gets away."

Ashi's expression turned back to the cold, blank stare. Hiei sheathed his katana and went with the ladies to find the new detective.

-+-+- End of Chapter One! -+-+-

DE: Ah, good ol' DSL! This means I can update the first chapter! I already updated the Prologue to begin this story.. teehee! It'll be a little bit harder for me to update now, though, because things are happening… my ex is lying to me again, and I finally realized he was also when we were dating… and other things that the world doesn't need to know…

Kurama: Very difficult for you, no?

DE: -nods-

Hiei: Suck it up.

TC: Hiei! You're so mean! –comforts DE-There, there; it's okay! Everything'll be better soon.

DE: I hope so… Inari please help me…

KK: I say we go find this ex of yours and beat his ass!

DE: -shakes head- please don't, KK… it's fine…

KK: But he threatened you!

DE: KK! STOP! –cries-

EBD: Aw, you made DE cry!

Yusuke: DE's crying? But…SHE NEVER CRIES!

KK: Aw, I'm sorry! –tries to comfort DE- we won't hurt him, then!

Everyone: -comforts DE- Review and make DE feel better! Please?


End file.
